dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane (Arkhamverse)
Determined to prove his worth, Bane became one of eight assassins who answers Black Mask's bounty on Batman. Bane forms an uneasy alliance with the Joker, and they enact a scheme to entrap the Dark Knight, with Bane grudgingly agreeing to let the Joker have some fun with him first. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWzQg48lG5A. Later in his career, Bane broke Batman's spine after causing a breakout that took Batman weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Batman recovered and managed to best Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Bane was subsequently captured and quietly brought to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Penelope Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X". Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Penitentiary. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with the Titan strain of the Venom formula, returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Bane is heavily involved in a sidequest in Arkham City, none the worse for being hit by the Batmobile. He has set up camp inside an old toy factory, and he's hunting canisters of Titan which were smuggled off of Arkham Island. He also set up a distress flare. Batman investigated and Bane enlisted the Dark Knight in destroying canisters--Batman takes six, and Bane takes the other six. Batman found the canisters in the possession of Penguin and Joker, and fought against a few transformed henchmen. After accounting for his share, Batman returned to the factory, one step ahead of a large detail of Tyger security guards. Batman and Bane fought alongside each other for once, to defeat the guards. When the dust settled, Bane revealed he'd brought his allotted canisters back, intending to hoard Titan for his own use. One of the Arkham City stories reveals he had been humiliated by Joker, who had used Titan again specifically to fight Bane, and became determined to never suffer that defeat again. Bane made the mistake of trying to charge Batman head-on, and was trapped into a side room of the teddy bear factory, where he was left to cool his heels until he could be collected at a later date. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bane was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. | Trivia = * Bane constantly shouts to Batman "I will break you!". This is a reference to his famous line in Knightfall where he broke Batman's back. If the player is beaten by Bane, a game over animation will play of Bane breaking Batman's back in the same fashion. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Bane (comics) | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Drug Users